flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Putera
Putera is a small robot that was assigned to be Genshi's guide and partner when he became a Time detective. Originally female, she was changed to male in the English dub with her name also becoming Pterry. She first appeared in Vol.1, chapter 2 of the Bros Comics manga. Appearance Putera's appearance is based on a Pterosaur and is Orange-red (making her seem more red then orange) in colour with a white under belly. She is as small as most of the Time Shifters. Since her colour is a shade of orange, in some promotional art the orange colour leans more towards a yellowish-orange (making her seem more yellow then normal instead). However, the change of colour was not always intentional. The ink used for many of the Space-Time Detective Genshi series merchandise was especially notorious for how it reacted to light. Thus, it is not uncommon for scans or photos of the various products to turn her colour scheme completely yellow and she is the most notable character to appear completely off colour due to this. For the Dream Time Machine Special, Putera's crest was longer on the back of her head and her overall design was slightly different to normal. She does not change much at all between versions of the series. Images617388.gif|Dream Time Machine Special Putera, Genshi, T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite brospterry.jpg|The front cover of the Bros. comics vol.1. this also shows the colour issue with some merchandise for the series when scanned or photographed PBG3 chapters.jpg|The covers of all three vols of the Bros. comics manga; here you can see the correct colouring of Putera from the same cover Brosblackpterry.jpg|Putera in the actual bros. comic manga letter_0002.jpg|Putera in the Bom Bom comics Personality Putera is informative and despite being a robot can express emotional responses such as fear. Putera mostly is shown to just float around, speaking occasionally where needed. On several occasions she corrected misinformation the others expressed, like when Sarah and Tony thought Vlad the Impaler was a vampire, explaining that he was merely the inspiration for the vampire "Dracula". Most of the time, Putera was careful at how she gave out knowledge due tot he impact on the timeline, though screwed up in episode 34 and accidentally perked the interests of Thomas Edison. Putera commented on Edison's rough handling that this wasn't how to treat a lady. Putera is Genshi's official "partner" (though was never stated to be within the show) and the two were seen together in most merchandise based on the show, even when other characters from the main cast were absent. She was mostly seen flying next to Lovelove due to the fact both went with Genshi everywhere. However, as the series progressed in various formats, her role was toned down and Lovelove became just as important. For example, in the Bom bom comics, Lovelove has more lines and interactions then Putera. Abilities Putera serves several functions. #She acts as a guide to the others telling them about historic figures if no one else in the team does so first. She also has information on Time Shifters. #She is able to remove the memory of any presence on a timeline of anyone from the 25th century, allowing the timeline to heal as nothing happened. #She can interact with the Ridon to contact Dr. Bernard Goodman and summon a Time Shifter to help. #In the Bros. Comics her eyes are also able to light up. In episode 37, it is revealed that her eyes can also act as cameras to report back Genshi's progress if need be. Other then flying, Putera had no abilities to keep herself safe, leading her to become a target for being captured as a way to prevent aid being summoned to help Genshi in some instances. she was also shown to be able to understand the Shifters, despite the fact all but a few had limited vocabulary. History Putera went with Genshi in Episode 2 as a guide to ancient history and cultures. Etymology She is addressed in the Japan as "Puu-chan" (プ'ちゃん'), "chan" is given to and used by children to address kinship. It indicates Putera is very young compared to the rest of the cast. "Putera" is taken from the Japanese way of writing "Pterosaur". The use of "ra" over "ro" is because in Japanese names, "ro" indicates a "son" (as is the case of "Narugami Kyoichiro" where "ichiro" means "first son") and "ra" indicates a "daughter" (Yamato Sora's name, also follows this). Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Males